


言传身教

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 520微博抽奖文中奖人要求：双猫男互攻
Kudos: 2





	言传身教

亚当这是第四次装作看书的模样偷偷观察格里了。今天的格里还是穿着平日里那件有些老土的格子衬衫，戴着自己制作的圆框眼镜坐在自己对面翻阅有关机械零件的书籍。亚当知道格里沉迷阅读不可能发现自己，于是把手中随意摊开的书放到一边，好好欣赏格里认真阅读时的神态，以及在阳光下带着浅棕色的卷发。  
他们交往，不，准确地说是亚当单方面认为他们交往已经快两个月了。虽然说彼此认识也有个数年之久，但亚当对格里早就不仅仅是以朋友看待，几年相识下来这个比自己年长的有些呆板的猫魅意外地让他蠢蠢欲动。于是两个月前他们结束一项委托去酒吧喝酒的时候，亚当下定决心把心中的想法告诉了格里，而格里被酒精熏得红扑扑的脸上看不出什么表情，只是“嗯，嗯”地附和着，估计连亚当在说什么都没听清，可亚当见格里连连点头就当作是同意了。  
“交往”后的日子没有多大变化，两人还是相约一起完成委托，一起吃饭喝酒然后各回各家，期间亚当依旧吐槽格里土味的格子衬衫审美，格里也经常调戏亚当惹来对方发动赤魔法的狂轰滥炸。没有牵手，没有拥抱，没有甜蜜的接吻，仿佛那晚发生的事不过是场幻觉。然而他们之间的互动比起普通友谊又显得过于暧昧，亚当会把新烤出炉的东西第一时间分给格里品尝，格里也会把见到的趣闻第一个分享给亚当，甚至为了促进学习两个人相约定期在亚当家里读书。  
亚当觉得他们之间该有所突破了，因此一整天下来他不停观察格里。  
格里比自己成熟的脸上多了几分稳重，留了点胡渣显得更加绅士。两只猫耳在主人的思考中时不时抖动几下，身后的尾巴也愉快地微微晃动。那两片薄薄地没多少唇纹的嘴唇偶尔张合，像是在小声念着书本上的内容，亚当不由得想如果亲上去会是什么感觉。格里只比自己高一点，但机工士高难的操作流程使格里的运动量远高于咏唱魔法的自己，亚当思考如果扒开格里的衬衫一定能看到结实的肌肉和饱满的胸脯……  
靠，怎么光想想就硬了。亚当赶紧抄起桌上的书挡住自己的脸，生怕被格里看出猫腻，试图通过文字来让自己转移注意。然而几分钟过去身下的小兄弟依旧昂扬地不行，书本里的文字也索然无味无法吸引自己，亚当的直觉告诉他今天不打一炮是不行了。  
“咳哼，那个，格里？”亚当用鞋尖碰了碰格里的膝盖，“我的挂钟好像出了点毛病，你有空帮我修理修理不？”  
“嗯？好啊，你有工具吗？”听到亚当的声音格里放下了书，摘了眼镜看着对方。  
“有，都在卧室里。”  
亚当带着格里走进卧室后才意识到自己的冲动，他是很想打炮可是他根本不知道该怎么主动提出，更何况是对自己多年的好友下手，亚当二十余年的猫生经历中并没有相关经验。他站在格里身后盯着对方，脑海飞快地思考如何把人压在身下比较合适。而格里没注意到亚当正在头脑风暴，自顾自地打量墙上的挂钟说道：“我看着没多大问题，就是偶尔会发出摩擦声，可能是你太久没有上油了，倒点润滑油就行……喂，亚当？你有在听吗？”  
回应格里的是突然扑倒自己的亚当。“喂，你——干什么”，莫名其妙被自己的好友压在身下可不是什么愉快的事，格里的声音带着不满。  
“格里，我们……”亚当羞红的脸上露出无比认真的表情，双手却撑在格里的胸口上十分拘禁，“我们做……做吧！”  
“哦哦，可以……啊不对，你打算做什么？”格里还没从亚当的话中反应过来，就被亚当一把扯开了衬衫的扣子，胸口直接暴露在空气中，他连忙抓住亚当不安分的手，“喂喂喂，你把话说清楚别先动手啊！”  
“这、当然是那种事啊！”被格里一抓住亚当更是害羞地不行，本来打算一口气把人剥光提枪上阵的胆量瞬间清零，只剩下僵硬的身子害坐在格里身上动弹不得。  
格里还想说点什么，就感觉到有什么硬邦邦的东西正抵在自己的大腿上，再结合亚当满脸通红差点撕破自己衣服的样子，再怎么迟钝的格里也终于反应过来。“你确定吗？如果是解决生理需求的话我不反对，但是你这样子弄得我有点担心，是不是受什么刺激了？”  
受刺激？瞧瞧这是人说的话吗？亚当可算是明白格里压根没有答应自己提出的告白，自己两个月怦然心动的感觉全都是假的！亚当很愤怒，他如此认真对待的感情竟然子虚乌有，今天必须得和格里说清楚。  
“是，我是受刺激了，我没想到你当时根本没听到我说话，”亚当突然来了劲儿一口气把格里的裤子扯下来，不顾格里的反抗直接把两根手指插进格里的后穴里。被异物进入的格里不停扭着身子想要挤出，在地上拍来拍去的尾巴却被亚当一把抓住，“我现在就要让你好好听明白了，我，亚当，喜欢你很久了。”  
“嘶——有你这样和别人告白的吗！”格里被亚当的手指弄到疼得耳朵都耷拉下来，背后冰冷的木地板还硌地他眉头紧皱，想要表示抗议的尾巴还被亚当抓着。可是身体里的手指丝毫没有饶过他的意思，依旧不着要领地乱捅，穴道被捅得一抽一抽地痛，格里都担心自己是不是要被弄到受伤，拼命摆手又摇头说着：“别来了别来了，疼死我了。”  
“那你答应我，我就住手。”亚当觉得不够，起码他要听到格里的同意。  
“行行行，我答应你，你快给我弄出去啊！”  
“好嘞！”亚当收回手指，紧接着下一秒就脱下自己的裤子扶着还未软下去的阴茎对准格里的后穴挺了进去，身下的格里瞬间发出了“喵呜”般的惨叫，囚禁在亚当手里的尾巴尖都疼到炸毛。亚当现在才有些后悔刚刚的扩张做的不够充分，阴茎在干涩的穴道里几乎无法抽送，卡在当中前进不得后退也不得，过于紧缩的穴肉也把自己的柱身挤得发疼。可是他到底是个没多少性经验甚至在同性方面还是个雏儿的年轻人，行动上没什么天赋但热情十足，他索性放开了对格里尾巴的控制，直接抓着对方的大腿根掰开到能完全看到阴部的程度，然后用力挺腰把阴茎往里面送。  
格里此时已经疼得龇牙咧嘴，他万万没料到亚当空有一腔热血而没有半点技巧，除了机械性地抽插连个爱抚和前戏都没有，奈何他现在被疼痛抽走了体力，不然他一定要把人他身上扯下来好好教育一遍。后穴里的东西鲁莽地前进着，穴道每被撑开一次都会带来钻心的疼痛，本来他还期盼着亚当可以蹭到他的阳心让自己起码还能获得一点快感，谁知亚当的阴茎就是死都不往那上面怼。“你、你到底行不行，不行我来。”  
“可是你不是在下面的那个吗？”  
“靠，谁告诉你我愿意当下面的了？”  
“明、明明是你答应的告白啊，正常来说不就是谁答应谁是受……”亚当说着说着没了底气，反思自己确实没有问过格里的想法就直接下手了，现在的气氛再度陷入尴尬，他在格里身体里抽送的阴茎都停了下来，“而且我喜欢当上面那个……”  
格里的脸上仿佛出现一排黑线，然而他忍住了继续吐槽的欲望，随即想到了什么抬了抬膝盖顶顶亚当的屁股：“对了，要不要我教教你如何操别人？就你这技术想满足我早八百年呢。”  
“啊？你打算怎么教？”  
“那当然是，”格里话说到一半打住，撑着亚当的手臂突然发力从人的阴茎上离开，然后一个反扑把亚当压在地上，快速解开亚当的上衣，在他吃痛的声音中抬起一条腿架到自己肩上，“用身体让你牢牢记住咯。”  
亚当愣了数秒，直到格里俯下身张嘴含住自己的阴茎才反应过来，想要逃离格里却被对方死死拽住小腿。他感受到格里柔软的舌头在自己的柱身上来回舔弄，表面的每道青筋似乎都被温柔的舌尖带过。敏感的龟头抵在对方的舌根，那里一下一下收紧着让亚当舒服地当场发出不住的低吟。下腹又涨又热，垂着的囊袋也被格里用手拖着像玩弄小球一样有规律地揉捏，亚当被格里服侍地喘息的声音都粗了起来。  
格里见亚当的脸上逐渐泛起红晕，点到为止松开了嘴，在亚当疑惑之际蘸取了对方龟头上分泌出的一点清液，随后朝从未被开发过的后穴探去。“啊……疼！”穴道被手指强行撑开的疼痛这回落到亚当头上，他终于意识到自己刚刚是如何粗暴地对待格里，连声道歉希望格里能看在多年好友的面子上饶他一命。  
“饶命？不好意思，我可是比你年长的猛1，你就乖乖等着被我爽哭吧。”格里一边说一边勾勾手指，将紧实的穴道肉壁缓缓撑开，腾出更多空间让指头可以前进到深处。  
亚当还在与体内异物感带来的不适作斗争，没过一会儿感觉到手指按到了某个地方，那里瞬间传来让他双腿发软的快感，他硬是没忍住叫出了呻吟。那个他日后被告知是阳心的地方现在正被格里的手指疯狂碾压，每一次都重重地按下去停留数秒，亚当被这一阵一阵的快感爽到弓起了身子，连耳朵也服帖在脑袋两边，尾巴更是无力地捶打地面。  
身下的猫已经逐渐进入状态，格里用手指继续玩弄几下后便抽了出来，随意撸动了一番自己的阴茎，而后沿着泛着水光的后穴慢慢挺入。亚当在被进入的那一刻发出了更响的呻吟，穴道被开拓充分后很轻松地吃下格里的阴茎，柔软的肉壁紧紧吸附上来，绞得格里忍不住发出了叹息。该死，这只猫的身体怎么如此舒服！搞得他差点就要坚持不住当场缴械了。  
他停了一会努力集中精神，然后扶着亚当的大腿把阴茎往里面抽送。足够润滑的穴道比本人更渴求格里的阴茎，才抽出些许就不停吮吸着想要那粗长的东西进来，于是格里十分体贴地挺腰把穴道撑开填满，顺便照顾到了能让亚当爽到爆炸的阳心。  
亚当被格里一下一下的顶撞弄得全身发烫，体内的快感持续袭来使他的神智也开始迷糊，满脑子什么也记不得只剩下“好爽好舒服再用力点”这类话语。他舒服地勾住格里的脖子，尾巴也愉悦地卷上对方的手臂。下腹的阴茎没有被人照顾也一突一突地跳动着涨得厉害，他控制不住用一只手附上去大力撸动，另一只手无师自通地拨弄着挺立的乳尖，没撑几下就直接泄在自己手中，白花花的阴茎沾了满手。  
看身下的猫已经爽得去了，格里也不再矜持，快速地在亚当体内猛撞几下便悉数射在人的体内。太久没剧烈运动的他在射精后也趴在亚当身上大口喘息，脑袋里彻底放空没有任何想法。  
“原来如此……我学会了。”躺在地上的亚当这是开口说道。  
“你学会什么了？”格里有气无力地问。  
“我知道怎么当猛1了！”  
亚当到底年轻气盛恢复地快，这会儿已经从短暂的不应期里重振旗鼓，他双手托住身上的格里的屁股把人悬在空中，对准自己再次硬起来的阴茎按下去。  
“啊？喂！你等等啊！不要直接就搞——”格里还没从高潮的余韵中缓解过来就被钉在了亚当的阴茎上，先前没有扩张充分的后穴过于勉强地一下子吃下亚当的东西，剧烈的疼痛使他只能骂骂咧咧地发泄不满。他疼得眼角都闪着泪水，两个拳头软趴趴地捶在亚当胸口，猫尾巴更是再度炸毛。  
谁知亚当彻底来劲，拖着格里的屁股一下一下顶到深处，而且竟然意外地压过格里的阳心，激得身上的人顿时爽得仰头尖叫。得到格里的反应后亚当更是加快了挺腰的节奏就往那块敏感地带挺弄，他满意地看着格里适应了阴茎的大小，在冲撞中翻吐着舌头，紧闭双眼发出被顶到不再连贯的呻吟，整个人就像离开自己无法存活的可怜的鱼一样不停颤抖着。  
“嗯啊……你能不能……慢点来？”  
“可以啊，听你的。”亚当此时心情也是好到极点，格里让他慢他还真的平缓了速度，只在顶上去的时候碾在阳心许久，而后又重重地把人松开让他自由落体吃下全部的阴茎。如此折腾产生的快感比刚刚高频的冲击更加磨人，格里只觉得脑袋都快被爽到爆炸，身下的阴茎一甩一甩地吐着白浊。  
“好……好爽，继续……不要停……”格里的脸上已经满是泪水，可尝过快感的他渐渐胃口大开，虚弱地恳求亚当给他更多。  
亚当满足地抱着格里的腰快速顶撞起来，尾巴也终于卷上了格里的尾巴，两人保持着交尾的姿势疯狂地榨取着彼此。到最后格里低着身子而亚当也抬起了上身，两人热情地接吻着啃咬对方的唇舌，一同抵达高潮一同颤抖着身子射出精来。  
高潮过后两只猫浑身湿漉漉地躺在地上，亚当的手慢慢地抚摸格里的耳朵，格里的脸紧紧贴在亚当的胸口。  
“今天的话还算话吗？”亚当问。  
“啊？你指哪句？”  
“你答应我交往的那句。”  
“废话，”没想到这种时候亚当还在纠结，格里的暴脾气又有了上头的趋势，“只不过下回你要在下面，我得把今天的份加倍奉还。”


End file.
